Lemurian
Lemurian '''are a sub-race of Humans who were believed by many to be a myth, referred by the humans as 'Atlantians' however they actually exist and live beneath the surface of the Earth known as the Hollow Earth. ''' Physiology Although they are human in both every way like their Kronan Ree cousins, but one thing that separates them from others is their brightly colored eyes; the males have crimson eyes and the females' are golden. They are able to predict their opponent's movements with the six senses and spiritual abilities to see things others can, and more physically stronger than regular humans. Culture and Society Although a technologically advance race, more than the Humans but have a small empire after the unknown, thousands of years ago event that many believed they were at war with each other. They are a race of isolationist but only to avoid any contact with the surface in fear the Humans would one day invade their home, viewing them as primitive barbarians fighting their own species and saw how they use their sexual hormones for things they consider disturbing and sinful, in Lemurian cultures a sexual bond is to be considered sacred between the male and female to express eachothers feelings and not on others for amusement. They were fully aware how curropted the Human governments were when reluctantly helping to save their own homeworld. But the Lemurians have strong military power despite their size and have sent a few agents on the surface to observe the Human and Kronan Ree activies on the and make sure their existence remains hidden. Lemurians show great care for the enviroments and the wildlife Religion History Origins In the Lemurians' ancient origins they were possibly one of the many races enslaved by the U'mmit and genetically altered from their human predecessors by their enhanced strength and spiritual senses. At the time of rebellion they joined the former slave races against their masters in the U'mmit War. After the glorious victory against their oppressors, the Lemurians started establishing a nation of their race in the southeastern region of what would later be Known as Asia. the Lemurian Empire was one of the first nations on Taul'ra while the other three races established their own. The Lemurian civilization flourished peacefully and advanced at such rate with the trade of the Djinn and alien species, forming alliances and expanding their empire on the south east region of their homeworld. About 40,000 years ago, a catastrophic event occured, almost wiping out entire civilizations on Earth (except for the Djinn living beneath the surface) and the near destruction of Kumari Kandam, their home land that was transformed into a few scattered islands of their glorious empire. Only a few hundred of their people barely survived and saved what they could use for their survival from near extinction and took refuge to the Hollow Earth. After generations none of them could recall what brought the destruction of their race, including the Kronan Ree, Humans and even the Djinn believed a war was brougth to their peoples and later blamed one another, thus calling it the "Void Era" while the Kronan Ree blamed the humans for their jealousy of their advancements, the Lemurians believed the Djinn wanted to expand and claim as much resources and territory by means neccessary. Technology Thousands of years ago, Lemurian Technology was equally advance to the Kronan Ree. They were highly adaptive to build early ships before their human-counterparts and still are today. When their empire nearly crumbled after teh events in The Void Era, nearly all of their advancements was lost but later they slowly, creating city domes with strong shields and camouflage technology to cloak the entire subterranian regions from the surface. They are able to sent probes throughout the surface of their homeworld to monitor the activities of the Humans and conflicts, however they became aware that many of their probes were easily noticed and decided to upgrade them be more unseen. Their ships are much faster than any known Human planes and fighters, given superior maneuverability in ariel combat. Category:Sentient Races Category:Humanoid species Category:Species of Earth Category:Lemurians